powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Uchu Sentai Kyuranger
Trivia I think that this should be added to the trivia: *First Sentai since Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger to have the word Ranger in it's name Mantor98741 (talk) 02:41, September 13, 2016 (UTC) ** As well, I think it'd be good to note this is Sentai's first ever space themed ranger series. Don't know if a little not about in Space being a mix up of what Megaranger was about can be added, but if it can it'd be neat. Zalbaag (talk) 02:56, September 13, 2016 (UTC) This series has a rumor that there are: yellow, a long time trend that started with Hurricanger in which a 3 member series will follow-up after an anniversary series has ended. The theme for the series will be planets and technology so let's all expect 6 more members to join in. The heroes will transform into the Kyuurangers using a device called Novakyu Changer (please, let it be a brace type). Each ranger will represent a planet that they are protecting. Their spacecrafts are similar to the planets that they protect and the mecha will look like a UFO. Christian3222 (talk) 17:09, November 5, 2016 (UTC) :We don't post rumors, only facts. Another translation of "Uchuu" "Space" is okay, but another translation of "Uchuu" is "Universal". --''LDEJRuff'' 16:37, September 24, 2016 (UTC) Other trivia topics I think this should also be in trivia: *First Sentai since Choushinsei Flashman and Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger to have some form of Space motif or have parts of the story to involve space. The former, having a space motif, and the latter, being space pirates, giving its partial space motif.Tubeyou0417 (talk) 02:57, October 3, 2016 (UTC) What could the title mean for the series? Taking the word "Uchuu", from (At least what I've heard; never seen it other than the Super Hero Taisen movies), and we can confirm the season will have a interstellar, or space motif. We can also assume the team will include at least nine members, as "Kyuu" in Kyuuranger, when translated, means "nine".Tubeyou0417 (talk) 02:56, October 3, 2016 (UTC) :We already know it has a space theme. Beyond that, we know nothing else - not even how many members it will have. If you would like to discuss what it could have, the right place to do so is at either RangerCrew or RangerBoard. Kyuranger Suit Colors and Villians Revealed Here's the real confirmed Kyuranger suits including 5 core rangers (3 males and 2 females). But it was confirmed via Toei. 1. UchuuRed: Ray Mars 2. UchuuBlue: Amigo Mercury 3. UchuuYellow: Lita Jupiter 4. UchuuGreen: Mamoru Saturn 5. UchuuPink: Mina Venus Yet to be confirmed allies: Female Robot: Whitney Moon Villians: Universal Majin Devil Corps. Fleet: Viral Space Leader: Viral Spreading Scientist Japan Generals: Insectoid Majin Kenya Aquatic Majin Cossack Mechanical Majin France Mercenary Mistress America Foot Soldiers: Fever Bugs Villian Plot to Spread Virus from Monsters: The virus to spread out and kill 99.8% females on Earth. As you did to dinosaurs long ago since Kyoryuger. The plot will reveal soon. :Considering all of this is fake, and Toei hasn't revealed anything, none of this is getting added. Sorry. Anyone can look at that and see it's fake, starting with the "Generals" being named after Battle Fever J nearly word-for-word; the fact that we know it starts with 3 members and not 5; and that the color scheme has not been announced (only rumored). And sign your posts (~~~~) Now Return of Mentor!